Leo's Kung Fu Adventure
by captainleo
Summary: Many women been kidnapped by a mysterious figure. And the South.China leave the case to Shifu and he accepted it. During the festival of 'God Arrival', it's the best time for the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior for their actions. LeoXTigeress
1. 1: Prologue

This is my first 'Kung fu Panda' and a birthday present for my friend Alyssalioness94 fiction, hope you love it.

**Summary: Many women been kidnapped by a mysterious figure. And the South.China leave the case to Shifu and he accepted it. During the festival of 'God Arrival', it's the best time for the Furious Five, Leo and The Dragon Warrior for their actions.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

In a lovely morning in Valley of Peace, people were busy on their stuff, children playing, adults working and the elderly chatting. But this day, they were getting more busier than they ever did, because the coming two days, it's an annual festival, called 'God Arrival', tactically it was a comet which only appears once every thousand years, and it also brings more peace and harmony to everyone. So that's the reason of people were busy on preparing the village.

Suddenly, a mystery figure appeared. It was not a part of animal China, and it covered itself with coat. When he was trying to seek something, and then he spotted a rabbit teenage-girl went inside the forest along, he followed her. He has followed her a few minutes, until the rabbit has thought that she has been followed so she ran faster. But the stranger was faster than hers, and then he hopped in front of her. The rabbit was shocked and could see a smirk under the coat of the figure.

"What…What do you want?" she shuddered.

"…" the figure didn't spoke anything and as his hand waved in the air, and everything could hear was screaming.

"Your beauty." He replied. And he started to laugh evilly and silently.

Please review! I'm looking forward your reviews!


	2. 2:Call for Help

Chapter 2: Call for Help

Early this morning, a gong sounded outside the Jade Palace bunkhouse. The Furious Five, the Dragon Warrior and Shifu's New student Leo who was an 18 year old human boy with blue eyes blue jeans and a shirt with the lion king broadway logo and white Shoes quickly gathered at the entrance to the training hall.

"Good morning! Master Shifu!" They all said in unison and bowed to him.

Shifu, the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior teacher and the greatest kung fu master in China, he returned their bow, each showing their respect as their eyes were only on him. Well, almost…Leo had slipped his eyes a bit to Tigress, who was looking at the corner of her beautiful eyes. Shifu had seen this after the day when Po defeated Tai Lung, and he also noticed that Tigress training with Leo everyday, even after dinner. Shifu took a fake cough which to take their distraction back.

"Let's get started! But first, today we won't training." They were shocked of what their master said. But they were still followed him to the training room. While they were walking down to the Jade Palace, Leo whispered to Po, "Hey, I wonder why Master Shifu won't let us train this day? Do you have any idea?" he shook his head as a 'No'.

"Then, what about you, Leo?" Tigress whispered to Leo, which made him shocked. But he still answered her question, "Nope. I never have seen this act before."

When they have finally arrived to the Jade Palace, they were all inside the training room. Shifu turned his face to theirs, and said, "I think you were all wondering why I call this day no training?" they didn't said anything. And he kept saying, "As we all knew, this coming two days, it the 'God Arrival Festival', and there will also have a comet which only appears once every thousand years. And…" while he was trying to finish his words, Po cut in.

"WHOA!! We're going to the festival!! Yeah!!" only Po was cheering as the Furious Five and Leo were staring at him of his silliness, and he quickly stopped. "…Sorry."

"As I was saying, yes, Po was right, you and I are going to the festival as we will be on the case." Shifu replied. Leo & The Furious Five were all surprised, they've never been to a huge festival in their life, that made them want to cheer out loudly, but Po already cheered for them. But they heard their Master said that they will be on case.

"What case?" Tigress asked.

"Yesterday, I have received a kidnap case from the South China. Said that there was a mysterious figure appeared and only kidnap woman, even though we all didn't figure out why. So I accepted this case and leave it to you, the festival is the best time for capture the mysterious kidnapper." Shifu has finished his explain.

"So, we need stand a guard on the top of the roof in different corner?" Monkey asked.

"No, you will be _sneak_ inside the crowd." Shifu answered.

"But Master Shifu, these clothes that we are wearing is the only clothes we have. We don't have any festival clothes!" Crane claimed.

"People will be distracted by our clothes and faces." Viper added.

"I have mine. Dad has always kept my festival clothes safely." Po said.

"You're not helping!" Tigress glared at him.

"Actually, you _do_." Shifu smirked as he hopped in the air and stick on the top of the roof, he quickly pressed a button and it appeared a secret passage and he got inside. The Five, Leo and the Dragon warrior were all stared at it with amazement, but there were a few minutes. Leo slipped his eyes to Tigress again, but this time Tigress noticed his sight and asked, "Why are you staring at me?"

"AHHH!! Nothing! I…er…I was…" Tigress was giving him a look of confuse, the other four were all watching the scene, "So?" Tigress asked again.

"Er…I was…I was thinking of if you wore a festival dress, what would be like? Not what I saying was you're not pretty. No! I mean you're sexy. No! I mean beautiful…Urg…what I meant was…was…" he kept of a word that which mean very beautiful or pleasant.

"Gorgeous?"

"YES!! That's it!! And…" Suddenly, he stopped his speech, and slowly turned his head around and saw Shifu was standing behind him and also holding a huge luggage.

"AHH!! Master Shifu!! Please, don't ever do that again! Gesh!" everyone burst out laughter. Shifu laughed out a bit, and then back to business. He put the huge, old, luggage in front of their eyes.

"Master Shifu, what is this?" asked Mantis.

"This, is a present for you all." He replied as he opened it. And it appeared five, dashing, enchanted festival clothes; there were some peddle a little glittering, and it has their Chinese name on it. They were all amazed on their new festival clothes, and then Shifu replied, "These clothes I have been kept them for special, just in time."

"Wow, that is totally awesome! Thanks, Master Shifu!!" Monkey yelled.

"Yeah! Thanks!! I've always wanted to try on these." Crane thanked Shifu. As the Five has bowed their master, Except Tigress who was still staring at her festival clothes, and Po and the others noticed the face of confusion.

"Hey, Tigress. What's wrong?" asked Leo.

"Is it the clothes doesn't suit you?" asked Shifu. As they noticed Tigress's dress was a rose red Chinese dress, with some golden strings on it as a plants tattoo and included a pink silk scarf.

Then, some tears came out of her eyes, but she tried to hide them yet they still see it with astounded. "No...No!! mean it's beautiful, it just I never thought I will dress on this. Thank you, Master Shifu!!" she said as she hugged Shifu, and he smile as returned her hug.

"Wow, I can't wait to try on these!" cried Viper.

"Well, you all could. Put these on, then let me take a look."said Shifu with a smile.

"Oh! I'll go ask dad to get my festival clothes back. I'll be right back!!" Po said as he ran quickly outside, in a second, he vanished.

"Bet he'll be back in 2 minutes with my fortune cookies." Mantis took a bet with Monkey.

"1 minute for my Cain cookies." he betted.

"5 seconds for my training stars." Tigress betted. Everybody stared at her, _How do you know so sure? _they thought. Just after 5 seconds, Po was back with patted his breathe and said, "Stairs."

"Fine." Monkey and Mantis handed over their cookies to Tigress. But Tigress refused, yet those were their favourite snacks. Po was patting and took a deep breathe and showed them his festival clothes; it was liked a Chinese kung fu style which used to do the Yen Yang clothes, the upper shirt was gold and the under was black.

Leo's Was A Golden Dragon on the back the upper shirt was gold and the under was a Sunset Red and the trousers were Ocean blue.

Tigress started to image about when he put on his festival clothes, she started to blush and the others looked at her with gaze.

"You like him, don't you? Come on, admit it You like Leo." teased Monkey. Which made Tigress got her attention back.

"Shut up! And put on your clothes!" she said angrily as she ran toward to bunkhouse, and the others quickly followed.


	3. 3:The Look of inside Beauty

Chapter 3: The Look of inside Beauty

After 10 minutes, Mantis was the first came out his room, because his clothes was a little small that easily to wear. And then, Monkey, Crane, Viper and Po, Shifu took a slow look on their outfit and it looked perfectly for them. Suddenly, Crane spotted that Viper was wearing green silk dress with water flowers tatted on it, which made Crane's mouth widened of her beauty.

Finally, Po figured out that someone missing, and that was Tigress. They went to Tigress's room door and Leo Called, "Tigress! What's going on? Are you _kitty_sick or something?"

Without any warning, a leg kicked Leo's face right back to his room, and it appeared Tigress with her Chinese festival dress, and Po was still lying on the floor, "Don't EVER call me '_Kitty_'."

As her strict tone voice that surprised them, she usually control her manners even though someone yelled or insulted her. Shifu was wearing a smile on his face, a face of peace, the other five were all awed in the appearance of Tigress. She wore the rose red Chinese silk dress, with some golden silk strings on it which matched her ember eyes, and the red colour really matched on her style. When Leo tried to get up, a tiger hand appeared as he reached it, and Leo saw that it was Tigress's hand, helped him to get up.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"And, Beautiful dress." actually, Leo's heart was pounding much faster and his face was blushed in light red. And so did Tigress, her mind was full of amaze on his outfit, it was really suit him perfectly. Then, Shifu made a fake cough to break the scene.

"Tigress, Leo, you two suit perfect." he said.

"Yeah, accept a _little_ thing will make them even more _perfect_." Mantis teased at them.

"You're right, Mantis. There is something missing..." Shifu walked toward to Tigress who was nervous, and a wind blew her fur so she closed her eyes. When everything started stopped, she slowly opened her eyes, she noticed something was hanging on her left ear, and it was a glittering water flower 1/1 whole shape hair-clip on. Not what Mantis meant.

"And that makes her perfectly..." he replied. Made the others awed even surprise more, in front of them the Tigress wasn't the Tigress they usually known in their life, even it have made a difference between the training herself and her style.

"Wow, that's really makes her more sexy!" Po exclaimed, and then there was a burst of laughter, expect Tigress blushed even lighter.

Then, Shifu cleared his throat again, tried to interrupt the situation.

"Well, I see everyone wears perfectly, and now take them off so we could discuss the plan." The Furious Five, Leo and the Dragon Warrior all groaned and going to their room to take off their festival clothes.

Just when they were took off the clothes, Tigress's mind has something bugging her; _why did she felt something weird around Leo? And why did every time she touches him, her heart pounds so fast?_ And that's her mystery as she has finally replaced her warrior clothes.


	4. 4: The Festival and the Love Song

Chapter 4: The Festival and the Love Song

While they were inside the Jade Palace, they will have a discussion about after two days, the 'God Arrival' festival, the time that every villagers came out and walked and ran down the streets. And it's the perfect time to catch the mysterious kidnapper. Shifu will be a special guest on the festival, so he will be on stage with the mayor and he could see the whole area.

"Viper, you and Crane as a group. And stand guard in the sales-stalls on the west street." Shifu commanded as they both nodded.

"Monkey, Mantis, you two be a team as usual, stand guard in the game stalls on the south street." they nodded.

"And last, Leo, you'll be pair with Po & Tigress, will be standing guard in the noodle shop. Well, at least, it is Po's father's noodle shop anyways." Leo & Tigeress didn't nodded instead of stared each other.

"Is there something wrong?" Shifu asked.

"NO...Nah, I mean just me, Po and Tigress, standing guard _alone_?" Leo asked.

"Yes. _Something wrong?_" he said with tone of voice.

"Nope, not at all." Po said, and then they gave Leo a suspicious look.

"Then, how about you, Tigress? Nothing wrong?" Shifu turned his direction to his prized student and asked.

"No, master! I'll be fine with Po & Leo." she said as she bowed to her master and turned around to leave as the others followed as a dismiss for them.

Later that discuss, they backed to their training. While Crane tried to training with Viper with some new training course, add some fire wheels at the ground and fought each other, which made their relationship much more closer more than training. Despite of their fighting each other, they were chatting along with fighting.

"Hey, Viper. How about a stars night?" Crane said quietly as he defended Viper's attack.

"Well, I think about it. You better watch out!" she replied and she used her tail knocked Crane fell down, but quickly, Crane flew up.

"That's not nice to your boyfriend." he groaned. The fire came out from every holes, and closely Crane got burnt on his wings so he had to land, so did Viper. And Viper gently kissed him.

"Feel better?" she smile and he replied as he kissed her back, secretly.

And back to Leo, Tigress and Po, they were trying to train some speed and skills. Using Tigress's shooting stars, Leo's Lighting Speed and Po's iron belly, to fight each other. Well, Tigeress And Leo were chatting secretly liked Crane and Viper before.

"Can't wait to see you on dress in next two days." Leo whispered as he used his Fists to hit the chains back direct on Tigress and she avoid them. Then, she leaned herself close to Leo's face, almost touched each other lips, and she whispered back.

"Don't tempt me!" and a quick kiss on his cheek, it took a minute made Leo snapped himself back. But just when he snapped back, Tigress punched him with Tiger kung fu, which made Leo hit to the wall with slow motion.

"No...No fair!" Po yelled at her while Tigress turned her back to her room. But deep down her heart, she felt a joy of happiness, _was it love?_

_After two days... The Furious Five, Leo, Dragon Warrior and their master had had completed their plan and ready to prepare their mission. At night, they have wore on their festival clothes and split into groups just according the plan._

The mayor stood on the stage and announced, "Valley of Peace! Let the 'God Arrival Festival' begin!" then the villagers cheered and also the dangerous time for the young women in the valley.

"Whoa! Yeahhh!!" As Monkey cried and he swung his tail hanging on every tree branches, swinging to everywhere excitedly, the other Fours, Leo and Po were all sweat-dropped. Seeing that Mantis was still on Monkey's shoulder, swinging and spinning crazily, which could see that his eyes showed spinning circles.

"Remember! We must follow the plan without any mistakes." Shifu demanded, and they bowed him and so as he bowed back.

"Then, dismiss." as they went as the plan. Actually, Crane could take this plan as a chance to have a time with Viper, his lover. So, they went their standing guard, the sales-stalls in the west street. They were having fun in it, and when they came across at the decorate stall, Crane saw a hair clip looked like a feather shape, and he bought it and gave it to Viper. She shocked as she stared at her boyfriend.

"Just want you know, when you having this feather. You will always remember me." he replied and Viper started to blush and kiss him on his cheek.

Shifu was greeting with mayor and sitting on the special guests seats and looking the whole area of Valley of Peace. Meanwhile, Monkey was still excitement on the crowd and the lights of whole valley, and Mantis, was still dizzy even more worse on Monkey's shoulder and yelled, cried, begged for mercy no more spinning!

And Po, Leo and Tigress paired as they were in the noodle cart location, which it was Po's dad noodle business. The goose saw Po & Leo and cried in joy and ran over to hug Leo.

"Dad! You're embarrassing My Friend. Po said When leo gave a shy look that made Tigress giggled.

When Leo Saw Two Girls inside Mr Ping's Shop the first was Gold blonde haired girl with rhinestone hair jewels and a red flower hair clip, new diamond earrings, and wears a baby blue sleeveless shirt with black letters reading "Dancer" within a hot pink heart in the middle, two pairs of hot pink and baby blue bangles, a gold ring with a ruby teardrop gem and diamonds on the sides, hot pink skirt with baby blue flowers on the bottom, hot pink socks with white streaks, and dark blue shoes with hot pink laces. She also wears her Ruby Necklace and a black choker. She was Alyssa lioness94

The Second Was a Strawberry blonde haired girl with her hair pulled in a ponytail by a pink heart bobble pony, new black glasses, two pairs of blue and diamond earrings, and wears black Hanana Montana tank-top with a pink heart with wings on the left side bottom, two guitars behind them making an X, and a sign saying "Girls Rock" in pink elbem, a golden ring with diamonds on the sides and a amethyst tear drop gem, blue short jeans, white socks, and white and light blue shoes. Also wears her Amethyst Necklace She was Erinbubble92

"Guys'! Leo cried Alyssa & Erin turned to see that it was thier friend

"Leo!" alyssa cried and she and erin hugged him

what are you guys doing there? Leo asked

Your dad dropped us of to see how you were doing erin said.

Po's dad saw the female tiger beside Leo and asked Him, "Oh, Young Leo. I didn't know you have a girlfriend." By that words, Leo and Tigress were both blushed.

"Dad, I'd like to my friend, she's one of the Fur..." when Po could finished his sentence, Tigress cut in the sentence.

"Oh sweetie, why you didn't introduce your Friends And Po's Father to me? _Right?_" Tigress said with sweet voice and kissed him on cheek quickly, and when she face to Leo, gave him a furious look. Leo looked at her and thinking that her face was saying, _'Don't split out our personal secret, we have to pretend that we are the couple. Do it or I'll kick your butt painfully.'_

"Ohhhhhh right! Mr Ping, Erin, Alyssa I would like to introduce my girlfriend, Ti...Uhh...Ti ana!!" Tigress was astounded about what Leo gave a_ new name_ for her, or more girly name for her.

"Oh, finally You got a girlfriend at last. Oh, and a pretty girl, too." Erin & Alyssa said slyly."Want to have a noodle?" Mr Ping asked them.

"Ahh...No thanks, dad. Actually, we have something to do." Po answered.

"Ohhhh...I see. Well, I won't disturb The two love birds." he teased as he backed to his noodle cart, leaving Po, Leo and Tigress alone. Then, he turned face them again and said, "Oh by the way, when you lovebirds got married, you know what to do..." he finished as he saw furious or embarrassment in their eyes, and ran away.

"Did your dad act like this all time?" Leo asked his Friendwith weirdest eye.

"Yeah, pretty much." he replied.

"Back to the guard post, Guys!" she punched him on his belly quick as lightning. That made Po felt a little pain and rubbing his belly.

After an hour, the elderly on the stage were standing which making a attention for the villagers, including the Furious Five, Leo and Po. "Now! It's time for us to choose a couple on stage to sing the new love song!" as the fireflies-spotlight shooting on Tigress from the weapons shop entrance and Leo from the noodle cart.

WHAT!!" Shifu, Viper, Crane, Monkey, Alysaa, Erin, Po, Mantis were shouted in unison, with surprise. But the most surprise, and the most frightened were Tigress and Leo.

What will they do? All they could do, walking toward on the stage.

They reached to the stage, and two gooses handed them the microphone They stared each other, and they could see the others, Erin Alyssa and Master Shifu were still gazing at them with shocked looks.

And the music on, and it's a love song, named 'Love Will Find A Way' Tigress was kinda...afraid, she never felt fear in her life, even though she knows it a new feeling for her but not showing at this moment. But she still have gathered her strength and started to sing.

Tigress: _In a perfect world_

_One we've never known_

_We would never need to face the world alone_

_They can have the world_

_We'll create our own_

_I may not be brave or strong or smart_

_But somewhere in my secret heart_

And the crowd was surprising, especially Shifu, Erin, Alyssa, Po, Viper, Crane, Mantis and Monkey, no wonder Tigress, their fellow Tiger Master have the most beautiful voice.

Tigress: _I know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere I go_

_I'm home_

_If you are there beside me_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

The crowd cheering loudly, and then the music tone turned into low, meant that it was Leo's turn.

Leo: _I was so afraid_

_Now I realize_

_Love is never wrong_

_And so it never dies_

Now, they were almost fainted, even Leo has the voice of a singer. Then, Leo grabbed Tigress's hand and stared at her beautiful, golden eyes.

Leo: _There's a perfect world_

_Shining in your eyes_

Together: _And if only they could feel it too_

_The happiness I feel with you_

_They'd know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere we go_

_We're home_

_If we are there together_

Yet, Tigress started to enjoy and sang her feelings through this song, and so did Leo, and surprisedly, Tigress was truly revealed her smile. The music started to getting on the highway.

Together: _Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

The crowd awed with astounded and waiting the last lyrics came out their mouth.

Together: _I know love will find a way..._

Then, the whole valley heard their singing and clapped loudly and cheering, yelling, "Encore! Encore!!" Shifu stood up and clapped his hands loudly to his students, so did the others, Crane carried Viper and flew in the air and cheered for them. Monkey and Mantis were jumped to the highest building in the valley and watched the whole scene and shout out their cheers, and this time, Mantis not dizzy anymore after he's done with Monkey Erin, Alyssa & Po cherred for thier friend.

From the dark corner, a mysterious figure appeared in the corner and used his evil eyes stared at Tigress and Viper on Crane's back. He smirked, "I have finally found the last ingredient..." he let out a little evil laugh, and disappeared in the darkness.


	5. 5: The Mysterious Kidnapper Revealed!

Chapter 5: The Mysterious Kidnapper Revealed!

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU GUYS WERE _THAT_ GOOD SINGERS!!" Viper yelled with overexcited after Leo and Tigress had finished their _love_ song on stage. Although, after that they still stared each other, with their faces blushed.

You were awsome tigeress, Alyssa said as she huged her childhood friend.

Both were thinking same thing; Leo gazed at Tigress with amaze, her festival dress was matched perfectly with light and the background. And Tigress thought that Leo was different than daily self, he looked the most dashing Young man of the whole valley. And during they were singing, they felt heir hearts were pounding faster than usual and have the same warmth feeling in it.

Shifu thought a while and smirked a little, thinking that if they two fall in love, that would be a wonderful life for them. Then, he noticed something on Viper's head was a little different, something shimmering on her head. And it was the feather hairs clip that Crane given to her a few moments ago.

"Viper, why there was a feather hairs clip on your head?" with that question, the others looked at her.

"Forgive me, Master! I was trying to ask Viper for help." Crane said apologizes as he bowed to his master.

"And what kinda help?" he then asked.

"Well…Ah….That…I saw a…." Before he could answer, they all heard a girl scream from the forest. Everyone in the village was astounded of that scream, but Shifu told them to stay calm and don't be panic and leave this job to the Furious Five, Leo, Erin, Alyssa, and the Dragon Warrior. They rushed to the forest and saw a crowd of birds around in circle, as they were trying hard to get rid of them to get inside the circle. And finally, they came inside it and what they saw was a shock and horrifed.

A female rabbit dead body was lying in the centre; despite without her blood sting, her whole body was full of scars, looked like an empty body with skin but left without any bones or blood and no eye balls appearance. Viper was too afraid to see it and clutched herself into Crane feather chest. Monkey and Mantis were both trembled with the seen, and Tigress was a little afraid, again, she never seen this gory thing in her life as she clutched herself into Leo's chest. Erin and Alyssa were afraid, also, they had never seen this most gory thing in their life as they held onto Po's chest.

Shifu just stood there, with eyes widened and he recalled the spirit of the forest to help to carry the body for sent it back to South China carefully, wondering that if she was one of the missing people.

"Who…Who would have done such of gory thing?" Viper whipped as Crane helped to wipe her tears and hugged her tightly.

"This psycho must be done as we will capture him by tonight! He might be still here. So we must split out!" Shifu commanded his students and he pointed at every each to pair as a partner.

"Viper, Crane! You two will be searching at the north!!" Viper and Crane nodded as Viper hopped on Crane's back and flew straight to the north of the deep forest.

"Monkey, Mantis! You two searching at the east!!" Mantis hopped on Monkey's shoulder and Monkey used his climbing skills at the tree one by one and as fast as possible to the east.

"Leo, Tigress! You Two search at the west!!" Tigress headed but Leo was still standing there, and asked Shifu with worried, "But what about you, Shifu?"

"I, Po, miss alysaa & Miss Erin will be searching at the south! You two must go!" Leo nodded as he catch up with Tigress, with his eyes with full of rage. Tigress was kinda impressed of his action and as they were paired as partner and searched the south of whole forest.

Back to Viper and Crane, Crane was worked much harder than Viper. His mind was full of capture the psycho as soon as possible, he afraid that Viper could be one of his targets and he won't let that happened!

'_Crane pretty hard working, I better speed up my work!_' Viper thought as she tried to look further out of Crane's sight and looked deeply inside the forest. But they didn't know that somebody was watching at them, actually, he could see the whole forest with his eyes; he could see Shifu, Po, Tigress, Mantis, Monkey, Crane and Viper.

_'Perfect! I could catch this snake first, then I will catch the tiger!'_ he thought as he smirked.

Viper was inside of the searching, she forgets she must stick with Crane and now she figured that she was alone now. And now, she learnt to afraid and fear without her beloved around. Then, a shadow with fast speed ran across Viper's sight, she frightened and shouted, "Who's there? Show yourself!!" another fast speed figure ran across Viper's back, she turned around but there was nothing, that even gave her a shiver.

She must stay strong, she's one of the Furious Five, Master of Viper, she gathered her courage and took a deep breathe and yelled in nowhere, "SHOW YOURSELF!! YOU COWARD!!"

_THUMP!!_

Something hit onto the ground, Viper turned her back quickly and this time, she saw the figure. Because of the darkness, she couldn't see the whole figure, but she could see that it was an animal that she'd never seen before and it was as tall as Crane, and it has the crimson eyes as Tigress but much darker, and its teeth could see that it was smirking. Viper posited her kung fu position as she thought straight that it might be the mysterious kidnapper that appeared a few days ago and killed that female rabbit a moment ago in purposeful, just thinking of that, her eyes were full of rage and glared at the figure. But the figure didn't take that _'snake eye'_ as he stand still with calm.

"PREPARE TO DIE!!" Viper yelled on purpose as she wanted to give a location for the others so they would catch up on her as backup. And the others could heard Viper's yell and ran as fast as they could, especially Crane, he flew through the forest without hitting the trees.

'_Please! You're the one I loved! Please, just hand in there!'_ Crane thought as he flew faster.

Viper charged on the figure with her tail but the figure has avoided it easily. And then, she jumped in the air and used her body to attack straight, it was the fastest move of all the Viper kung fu. And to her surprise, he also avoided it easily.

He started to laugh, "HAHAHAHA!! Is that the best shot you've got!? And I thought that the famous kung fu masters of all China, the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior, will give me some fun, but all I see that a bunch of losers!!" He said as he was in front of Viper in a second, and he whispered, "Now it's my turn…"

Then, he took something from his pocket and spread it on Viper's face, she couldn't move faster and then feeling dizzy and giddy, before she fell, she spoke out one word, _"…Crane…"_ and she fell onto the ground, the feather on her head was knocked out too.

He picked her up as he tied her tightly, and thought, '_Only one more to go…'_

Just then, a voice hang out, "Hey!!" he turned his direction on the owner of the voice, and then he saw the rest of the Furious Five and the greatest kung fu master, the three humans, and the Dragon Warrior, but then he saw what he wanted, Tigress.

"Where's Viper?" Crane shouted.

As the moon light shine the whole ground, and it shines brightly as it hit on the forest. The light showed the figure's face, Shifu was shocked after he saw the face and began shuddering.

"Master Shifu! What's wrong?" Mantis asked. And then Shifu was widened and couldn't believe the figure stood right in front of them; it was as tall as Crane, and it has orange fur, pointed nose, a pair of sneaky dark crimson eyes, a long orange tail and it's a fox!

"Wu Lai, you still live?" Shifu asked strictly on him, the others were confused.

"Shifu, my _old_ friend! _Still live!?_ Well, I wouldn't die until I collect the _thing_ I wanted most." He started to laugh as he revealed his coat and showed something to them; hundreds of bottles fill with some solidly liquid, they looked like a fat or something with mixed some red colour. And then Shifu was shocked as he seemed he knew what that was, "You, insane Madman!! After ten years, you still continue your crime on innocent woman!!" he shouted at Wu Lai.

And then Crane found out that one bag was bigger then the others and it was holding on his hand, and then he shouted, "I said again, _where's Viper_?" he snarled at Wu Lai. Everyone started to stare at the big bag that Wu Lai was holding.

"Oh? Is this_ little snake_ was your girlfriend? And if it was, that even more delightful of killing, opps!" Wu Lai accidentally slipped out the words, which made them angrier.

"LET HER GO!!**HHHIIYYYAAAAA!!**" Crane was blind with rage and flew straight to Wu Lai with his Crane kung fu but Wu Lai easily dodged it, Crane was shocked.

"Help him!" Shifu commanded as the others started to battle with the fox, but the fox's speed was too fast that they could see him. As Tigress was still confused of his speed, she could attack him on his fast speed. Just then, she felt someone was behind her, and she slowly turned around her head, and she saw Wu Lai, with his hand holding the same powder on Viper.

"What's…What's happening to me?" Tigress sensed that she felt tired and weak as she fell on ground, before her knees fell on the ground, Wu Lai caught her and said, "It's too dirty on your lovely body…"

"Hey!!" Wu Lai turned his head and saw a Fist which was trying to hit him, but he also avoided it easy as pie. And then, he saw Leo's eyes were full of anger and rage and shouted at him, "Get your filthy hands off my girl!!"

"HUH!!" they said in unison.

"Let me think. Not a chance." He said as he threw a ball on the ground and blew out lots of smoke that made him a chance to flee, at the end they saw the water flower hair clip that Tigress wore on the ground and an evil laughing, teasing their failure.

Leo picked up the water flower hair clip and stood there for a moment, Crane walked beside him and placed his wing on his shoulder as he felt the same way of losing Viper. Shifu, Monkey, Po, Erin, Alyssa and Mantis looked at them sadly. Crane stared at the feather hair clip and thinking what will happen to his beloved. And he and Leo stared each other and was thinking the same thing, they quickly turned around and rushed to the way where Wu Lai's laughing.

"Viper!!" Crane shouted as he flew.

"Tigress!!" Leo shouted, they were running fast, but not as fast as Shifu's speed. He stopped them and slapped their faces to wake them.

"Calm yourself down, we will get them back but we need another plan!! This foe is far greater than we known…" Shifu whispered.

"But…" before Crane could finished his words, Leo said.

"Don't worry, they are tough, that's why we love them, right?"

"Right." Crane nodded and returned him a smile.

"By the way, Master Shifu. What's this Wu Lai was planning, as you were saying that he was _collect _something, and what was it and what's the connection between Viper, Tigress and the missing women?" Mantis asked Shifu, as everyone also wanted to know his answer.

Shifu sighed, "I think there was no hiding between all of you. Wu Lai was a Perfume Maker…" he replied, and then he started the story.


	6. 6: The Battle of Love

Chapter 6: The Battle of Love

Somewhere mountain in the Valley of Peace, Wu Lai carried Tigress and Viper into his secret cave, where he belongs. He placed Tigress who was still dozing, tied her up, and he tied Viper liked Tigress. He then returned to his experiment, he took one of the a fat bottles under from his coat, and then poured the contents into another large bottle. He took a look on Tigress and Viper and smirked a little, _'At last! Soon my greatest perfect perfume will be done!' _He thought as he started burst out an evil laugh.

Back to Shifu, he was telling them the story of Wu Lai, "Ten years ago, Wu Lai was a Perfume Maker, as I have already said that, he was the most famous perfume maker of all China. He used his sensitive nose to seek the most smells flowers in China, he was very successful. Until…" he then stopped, and Crane confused. Then, Po asked, "_Until_ what?"

"…Until he killed a woman, he seen that women has a unique smell on their body, and included the beauty of the inside and outside."

"Then what's the connection between the kidnap and his perfume?" Leo asked.

"All his life, he always desired to make the most perfect perfume in all China, no, the world. But, in order to make that special perfume. He must do the instruction of making 'Lady Blood'."

Then, Monkey yelled in furious tone of voice, "'Lady Blood'? The 'Lady Blood', he's making the 'Lady Blood'!? Urghhh, how could he make the 'Lady Blood'!! What's the 'Lady Blood'? " Monkey repeated with confused as the others all fell down in anime style, he stared at Mantis a while, "What!? Don't look at me, I don't know it either!"

"So…What is 'Lady Blood'?" Alyssa asked with An Afraid tone.

"'Lady Blood', as a name of the perfect perfume, and as the name recalled _'Lady Blood'_, was really made by real female blood, hair and internal organs." Shifu replied as the others were starting to shiver and shuddered just thinking about. Shifu continued to finish the final part of the story, "Along ten years he kept killing women to get their blood, hair and internal organs, I and Master Oogway had to be put on the case and defeated him in South China as we had also sent him to ChorhGom Prison. But somehow, he broke out the prison in someway. Now, we all knew that he has returned, so we must capture and defeated him as soon as possible. Are we clear?" They nodded quickly with their sweats sweating faster, even Shifu has sweated a little.

Meanwhile, Tigress and Viper were both woke up and snapped theirselves that they were tied up. They kept struggled to make the ropes with some little lease. But then, they saw someone walked toward them, they started to frighten. And he was holding a knife, which swung playfully but it hurt them as accidentally slashed their faces thinly and spread a little blood off their faces. Viper cried and being more frightened than at first, Tigress hid her behind her back to protect her friend.

"What do you want? You freak!!" Tigress yelled at Wu Lai.

Wu Lai bended down his waist, and took a closer look on Tigress's face, and had lift up her chin with smirk on his face. If Tigress hadn't tied up so tightly, she would have given him a bunch on his face!

"My, my, my, what a waste such on this lovely perfect face. But, my child, soon you will gather with the others who I had killed." He then burst out an evil laugh and went back to his work, with his knives, swords and axes were making sharper. Tigress and Viper were widened, Viper was sobbing. As Tigress, she must be strong on the outside so she hid her tears back, do not show weakness on enemy.

'_Crane, please! Please come here quick! I'm scared!' _Viper thought as her eyes were full of sadness and help.

Tigress felt desperate and amazedly this time she actually gave up on struggling, all she and Viper could do, like the other victims, praying that the helps will go on their way here.

'_Leo…I know you will find me here. I believe in you…'_ Tigress thought as she noticed the moon outside the cave and praying that the others would found them the soon than better.

"Crane!! Leo!! Calm the heck down! You have no idea where they are either!!" Monkey grabbed Crane's legs as he wanted to soar of looking for Viper. And Mantis, Erin, Alyssa, Po, and Shifu held on Leo as he wanted to be with Crane, looking for their beloved. Shifu had no choice but to attack Crane's nerve points to paralyze him and used his kung fu to kick Leo When he did he fell on the ground.

"Look! I know losing the one you loved most was hurt, but we must stay calm." He said as he released Crane from the paralysis hold and Leo started to get up off the ground.

As Crane has got up and still cursing himself of losing Viper by that fox too easy, Shifu saw the sadness in his eyes and approached him, "Crane, I know you and Viper are in love each other, more than students relationship. I known that you all knew that love might made warriors lose focus or got them killed." Crane was surprised and his head look down in shame, there was no hiding to his master.

Then Shifu turned his face to Leo and said, "And you too, Leo, you and Tigress were so close to fall in love, at first I thought that only you love Tigress but no wonder that she was love you too, only she wasn't so sure about this. So, I think after this mission, you two will find out that you two are meant to be together." Leo and Crane gently smile, thanked Shifu for understands.

"Alright, love discuss is over! We've still have one problem, how on earth we could find them?" Mantis yelled, and everyone remained a moment of silent, they didn't know what to do.

'_Mantis's right, how can we find them? They could be anywhere in here, or somewhere in China or somewhere in the Valley of Peace. Oh, Viper! Where are you? If you and I are meant to be together, guide me!' _Crane thought with hope as he closed his eyes.

'…_**Crane…help.' **_Then Crane snapped and widened. And he was shocked and he was so sure that was Viper's voice, and he started to fly upon the sky and searched the area but there was no sign of Viper, he sighed with disappointed. But then, Viper's voice was whispered again.

'…_**I'm right here…' **_and one more time, this time was clear to Crane. And he looked at the others, they seemed like they didn't heard any voice, just him, by heart to heart.

'_Master Oogway, if you heard me, please guides us to where Tigress and Viper are. I don't want to lose her, not Tigress!' _as Leo thought that praying that might help, until a blow of wind came across their faces and the flower petals and the leaves on the ground magically swirled into a direction, which made their jaws dropped.

'_Thanks, Master Oogway!' _Leo thanked Master Oogway as he stared at the sky and followed the tracks before they're fall.

Back to the cave, Wu Lai was busying on an experiment, while Tigress noticed some flower petals and leaves flowing inside the cave, but still she was sighed in disappointed, hoping that it was Leo and the others.

"_pissht!"_

Then, she heard someone shushed her, and as she turned around, she saw Po, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Leo, Erin, Alyssa and Master Shifu were all outside the cave, but they all behind a giant rock. Tigress pushed Viper a little to give her a wake and took a look from there. When Viper's eyes started to open, her face came back to light, she felt a joy she saw Crane.

Viper wanted to say something, but interrupted by Tigress's glare eye and gave her a direction of Wu Lai, Viper understood and remained silent, and yet still have excitement deep into her heart and so as Tigress. Crane smiled widened as he saw his beloved was safe.

Leo has a sound of relief, but they didn't know Wu Lai has a sharp hearing, even a little piece of rock fallen on the ground, he could hear it! He pretended to act that there was no sound behind him, and so he hidden his sword and knives inside his coat for waited the right time, and so as he kept on working his experiment without any worry on his face.

When Po, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Leo, Erin, Alyssa and Shifu were discussing the plan, Mantis suggested, "I think we should hit that fox into unconscious and then we rescued them."

"Or why don't we just kick his butt and then rescue?" Monkey suggested as they all stared at him, the staring was thinking the same thing,_' If it's that easy, we shouldn't have lost in the first place!'_

Suddenly, Shifu got an idea, and get them more closely to suggest the plan. After they heard it, Monkey and Mantis were both struggling to hold on laughing tried not to let it out, negative, Crane and Leo glared at them and their master and then they stopped laughing.

Po objected, "I object! This is not going to work with them!!'

"And so do I! I hate to insult, Master Shifu! But _this_ is the worst plan in the history of plans!!" Crane whispered in furious.

"I know, I know. But this is the only way that could distract Wu Lai while Mantis goes to untie Tigress and Viper." Shifu explained, and Leo and Crane were both looked to the ground in embarrassment. Thinking of doing this in front of their girlfriends would be the most humiliated thing that ever happened to them.

Leo made a hand gesture and he transformed into a Duplicate of Panthy

"Here! Wear them!" Monkey said as he took out two women clothes, and in a perfect size for both of them, Monkey, Po, Erin, Alyssa and Mantis were still holding their laughter, even Shifu couldn't resist it. Leo and Crane then stared each other and thinking, _'Things I do for love.'_

After five minutes, Wu Lai finally finished his first step of making perfume, and then when he tried to get the liquid that he used the women's blood and internal organs, he was interrupted by some sound.

"Uuuu whoooo…!" two women were outside the entrance of the cave, and they were Leo and Crane, with wearing in women dresses. Tigress and Viper's jaws were all dropped and looked at them in awed, they could see that Monkey, Erin, Po,Alyssa and Master Shifu were trying to calm themselves From laughing. Wu Lai just saw them in awed and burst out throw up.

"Yeah, that would make me sick…" Leo whispered to Crane in embarrass, Crane agreed. While they were trying to keep Wu Lai in disgusted-state, Mantis sneaked towards to Tigress and Viper.

"Come on, we gotta get you out of here!" Mantis whispered as he went towards to Tigress and Viper alone because of his small size, thought that Wu Lai couldn't see him. The others looked at him with hope and worried, hoped that it would work. But Shifu's mind was still bugging something, "_Strange, I remembered that Wu Lai wasn't that easy when me and Master Oogway rescue the victims, could it be?" _he thought as there was a hit on his head, he knew that it was a trap, when he wanted to tell to Mantis, he has already reached to Tigress's hand and was trying to cut it down.

And then, Wu Lai smirked in the darkness, Shifu knew there was something wrong and yelled, "Mantis! Look out!!"

"What!?" he said as before he started to cut the rope, a knife headed to him and hit him on the rock wall, with his left claw was jabbed by the knife and bleeding. The Furious Five, The Humans,the Dragon Warrior and their master were all in same shocked as they all saw the knife jabbed straight to Mantis's left claw. And then, they all heard Wu Lai's evil laugh and said, "Do you think I'm _that_ stupid? I'm not going to let you ruin my perfect perfume creation!! If this is the battle you want, then this is the battle we fight!" he yelled as he started to throw some knives to them, luckily they quickly dodge them.

Shifu told Monkey to take care of Mantis while he has to watch his students how much they earn their experience from the training. Leo and Crane quickly took their women clothes finally, and then prepared their kung fu style.

"By the Power of Leo," Leo called and he transformed into a new mode in his amour this mode Leo wore a Yellow sleeveless kung-fu shirt with a Golden lion on it, a Red sash, Blue pants, And Red Sneekers.

Wu Lai's knife has cut Crane's right wing a little but it made him slow down, made Viper shocked. "Crane! No!" Viper yelled and started to struggle to get herself lf free. At last, she and Tigress were all free, and their heads turned their back and saw Mantis has cut the rope down, he smiled painfully and fell down in unconscious.

"NO!! I won't let you have them back! Here, try to take this!!" He yelled as he threw some more knives, and some axes everywhere. Now that Viper and Tigress were all free, they could join their friends and fight against Wu Lai.

As Tigress used her kung fu of Tiger, she charged to Wu Lai with Po, along her shooting stars and Po's iron belly. Tigress threw her shooting stars to Wu Lai, he dodged them and he grabbed Erin and Alyssa.

"Girls,!" Monkey cried, Come any closer and the girls get it, Wu Lai Said, but when he turn around, he saw Po was behind him, but couldn't see his face instead of his belly.

"Oh shoot!' he cursed himself.

"Get ready to fell the thunder! SKADOOSH!" he shouted and he used his belly plus his butt to attack him, When Wu Lai got hit by Po's Attack he let Erin and Alyssa Free by mistake, he hit him to the rock wall. But Crane was on his standing, and Viper was on his back, waiting for the time.

"Remember how we trained, Viper?" Crane asked Viper on his back, Viper said nothing but only giggled as she rose up her tail. Crane took that as a 'Yes'.

_The target was getting close, almost, and almost…NOW!!_

Wu Lai as the target flew forward to Crane and Viper, Crane's eyes started to get serious and the target was close enough and he started to throw Viper to him and Viper used her bite to paralyze him as he went down.

Wu Lai has defeated.

"Whoa Yeaaah! Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about, that you picked the wrong warrior! Never messes with Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior!" Po shouted his victory and tried to make his voice much braver, and then Shifu coughed briefly, "Oh! And also our kung fu master, too!" Everyone just laughed on his silliness.

But, '_This isn't over! If I can't get what I want, then you CAN'T, too!! ' _Wu Lai thought as he took out the sword even he was paralyzed by Viper's bite. And then he shouted, "THIS ISN'T THE END!!" he yelled as he threw the sword directly to Leo.

Leo could only do is closed his eyes and embraced the sword, hoped that the pain could just melted away quickly. But then he heard Tigress's cries, "NO!!"

After a moment, Leo was surprised that he was alive and didn't felt any pain, then he slowly opened his eyes and shocked of what he saw in front of him.

Tigress was standing in front of him with her arms opened as replaced him to embrace the sword. The others were all astounded of what Tigress did. The sword jabbed through Tigress, and a drip drop of blood came out of Tigress's wound. Leo was widened and when Tigress started to fall, Leo caught her gently. Her eyes, her shining eyes with hope, her rubies eyes, were half closed and half opened. Tears came out of Leo's eyes and dropped on top of Tigress's forehead.

"…Please…Don't die…I need you," Po whispered, begged in Tigress's ears, everyone saw it with their heads were looked at the ground in sadness, and then Tigress woke up a little.

"…Leo…" Tigress spoke out as Leo made a sigh of relieved. And hugged her even tightly, hoped that he wouldn't let go of her. But he could felt her warmth blood started to pound the fall and it wouldn't stop bleeding.

"…Shhhhhh, don't speak, just stay still, the more than better." Leo whispered her and she nodded with a weak smile on her face, which made Leo's heart broken. Viper turned to her master and begged him, "Master Shifu, is there anything we could do?" Shifu took a deep thought and then he saw a pool of water, he had got an idea!

"Leo! Take Tigress with you, we're going to the Lake of Moon." Shifu said, and Leo carried Tigress with one hand holding her head and one was holding her legs so she wouldn't fall down.

As everybody were running to the Lake of Moon as soon as possible, because Shifu sensed that Tigress was getting weaker. They have to get there to save their friend, their un-replaced friend, as Shifu prayed that he would do anything to save his prized student, his adopted daughter's life. And as for Leo, he wished that there will be a miracle to save his partner, his lover.

they soon reached to the Lake of Moon, with their breathing heavily. The lake has the reflection of the moon, and so as some stars beside it. Shifu told Leo, "Hurry, Leo! Put Tigress into the lake!" Leo did as Shifu told him as he carried Tigress and jumped into the lake, although the lake wasn't deep so he could stand up, he gently let the water approached to her wound, the wound was starting to heal up. Leo and the others saw that in joy, but the weird thing is, Tigress's eyes were still shut.

"Tigress, come on! The wound is gone, you could wake up now." Leo said to her, but there was no respond, like a lifeless body as a dummy.

"We're too late…" Viper sobbed as Crane embraced her and they were all in tears with sadness, Alyysa Held on to Po in Saddness and a tear slip of Shifu's eyes, he was supposed not to show his weakness in front of his students, but he couldn't control it as he let it out.

Leo was still stared at Tigress, and more tears came out of his emerald eyes. He leaned Tigress closer and whispered in her ears, "Tigress, if you hear this, please awake. Before this mission come, before we had sung our first love song, and before during the battle we fight with Wu Lai. I have always had a feeling to you, I was afraid to tell you because I think you'll hate me after I say these three words: I love you." He finished his words and he lifted up Tigress's chain and gave her a soft kiss.

A minute passed, suddenly the moon light shines on Tigress's body, made everyone was shocked as they saw their fellow master's body glowing, her body was glimmering and Leo saw the sight of it,_ "Please, wake up, I love you!" _he then again kissed her. Then he slowly broke the kiss, and Tigress's body had stopped glimmering.

Tigress's eyes have slowly opened and she saw Leo in front of her, and asked, "Leo? Where am I? and why we are…?" before she finished her words, she spotted that water has wet her, and she yelled, "AHHH!! WATER! I'M SO AFRAID OF WATER! LEO! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!" she yelled as she held Leo's head. Tigress noticed that her friends and her master looked at her with surprised and happy looks.

"What? Why are you all staring at me?" she asked again. Just then, the others jumped into the water and rushed to hug her and swung her in a circle. Tigress got her eyes spinning and shouted to stop the spinning.

"Tigress! You're alive!! I can't believe it!" Viper shouted out her joy as she hugged Tigress tightly.

Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Po, Erin, Alyssa and Shifu were tears of joy as they all hugged her, Tigress felt happy to be live. And she saw Leo beside her she blushed and said to him, "Thanks for trying to save me. If it wasn't you, I probably in the Planet of Enlightment." She said as she placed her lips to his, the others were started to teasing them, Mantis and Monkey took a bet of they'll get marry soon enough.

Leo & Tigress Broke their kiss when leo remembered Something "Hey guys, On July 10th, it's Alyssa's Birthday, why don't We Celebrated there in China, Geat idea, Leo Po Said, "oh Leo thanks, Alyssa Hugged her friend.

"…I guess that this day, 'God Arrival Festival' is truly happened a miracle." Shifu said softy as he clapped his hand to his students to snap out of it.

"I think that's it, we shall go back to the Jade Palace to rest." The Furious Five The humans, and the Dragon Warrior groaned, and Shifu chuckled, "Or we could spend this day a day off in the festival?" as the others started to change their annoyed faces into surprised and happy faces. And they race themselves to the festival. Tigress ran along with her family and when she saw Leo, she hit his right shoulder.

"What was that for?" Leo asked in surprise.

"Challenge you, race you to the festival." She giggled and she ran passed the others, and Leo ran straight as he accidentally hit the others and kept on chasing Tigress. Shifu saw it with a smile on his face, thought that their relationship got more closer…


	7. 7: The Blossom of Love

Chapter 7: The Blossom of Love

As Wu Lai had been taken to the Chorh Gom Prison where Tai Lung is being Held, and so the Furious Five, Leo, Erin, Alyssa, The Warriors of Light, the Dragon Warrior and their greatest kung fu master have brought the valley peace again. And the villagers would re-start the festival for celebrate the good news, and of course, they will have to choose another couple to sing another love song on stage, again, and this time is Crane and Viper. Leo and Tigress could now teased them back, and Crane and Viper were both blushed just the same as Leo and Tigress at their first time on stage.

They nervously on stage, while Shifu sat on the special guest seat and watched his student performance, and Monkey and Mantis were no need at the high building, they were beside Leo and Tigress Erin and alyssa were Enjoying a Free bowl of noddles Courtsy of Po and Mr Ping. And they were taking a bet on Monkey's almond cookies, Mantis's fortune cookies, Leo's free noodles, and Tigress's free dumplings. Monkey and Mantis as a group that bet Crane couldn't sing a words of lyrics, and Tigress and Leo as a group that bet they will sing well during the love song. The music started, and this time the love song is, 'If I Never Knew You'.

**Crane**:_ If I never knew you_

_If I never felt this love, I would have no inkling of_

_How precious life can be_

_And if I never held you, I would never have a clue_

_How at last I'd find in you, the missing part of me_

_In this world so full of fear_

_Full of rage and lies, I can see the truth so clear_

_In your eyes, so dry your eyes_

_And I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through_

_Lost forever, If I never knew you_

To Monkey and Mantis's surprise, Crane was sang well too, thought that their cookies were in great danger. And next music was in soft tone, that meant Viper's turn, Crane looked at her beautiful eyes and hope they could let their feelings out through this song, like Leo and Tigress.

**Viper**: _If I never knew you, I'd be safe but half as real_

_Never knowing I could feel, a love so strong and true_

_I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through_

_And lost forever_

_If I never knew you_

Crane smiled gently and he held her hand and looking both each other eyes, and sing it loud as loud as they could.

**Crane**:_ I thought our love would be so beautiful_

**Viper**: _Somehow we made the whole world bright_

**Together**: _I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong_

_All they'd leave us where these whispers in the night_

_But still my heart is singing_

_We were right_

Then the music started to get difficult, more difficult then Po and Tigress, and Crane and Viper would do the best they could do to sing. They took a deep breathe and sang the difficult part of the song.

**Viper**: _Ohhh_,_ if I never knew you_ (**Crane**: _There's no moment I regret)_

_If I never knew this love (_**Crane**_: Since the moment that we met)_

_I would have no inkling of (_**Crane**_: If our time has gone too fast)_

_How precious life can be (_**Crane**_: I've lived at last...)_

**Together**: _I thought our love would be so beautiful_

_Somehow we'd make the whole world bright_

**Viper**: _I thought our love would be so beautiful_

_We'd turn the darkness into light_

**Together**: _And still my heart is singing_

_We were right_

**Crane**:_ We were right_

_And If I never knew you_

_I'd have lived my whole life through_

**Viper**: _Empty as the sky_

**Together**: _Never knowing why_

_Lost forever_

_If I never knew you…._

And so as the music and song ended, the crowd clapped their hands and Shifu stood up again and commended his students. Monkey and Mantis have both lost on the bet, but they felt happy for them. And Leo and Tigress wouldn't take their cookies, not this time.

Crane and Viper were still hand in hand. They stared each other and blushed but they didn't want to let go, thought that they would lost each other again. They went off the stage and walked to where their friends and master waited for them, along their walking, Crane placed back the feather on Viper's head and said to her with a kiss on her forehead, "Never to lose it again, because I would afraid of losing you…"

Viper blushed and she kissed him on lips and said, "I will carry it for as long as I being with you." They smiled each other, and they saw their friends and their master walked towards them. Shifu thanked his students along this mission could be finish so fast, so as a award, they could play as long they like, no time limit.

And they cheered and ran to the game stalls and some stores they could do the window shopping. After a while, Leo noticed that there wasn't any sign of Tigress, Wu Lai had been captured and he thought a while and he got hit that he knew where Tigress probably was.

Uh, Po why don't You take Alyssa And Get her a birthday present I've Got some bussiness to Sort out, He said

Po understood and he and alyssa went into a nearby store while leo hurried off someplace.

Tigress was sitting under the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, she watched the view of the colourful village and so as the villagers were starting to light up the festival fire works. Just then, a voice called her behind her, it was Leo.

"What are you doing here? You were supposed at the village to have fun." Leo asked as he sat next to her.

"Well," she sighed and she hasn't finished her words as she relaxed herself put her head on Leo's shoulder. Leo was a little blushed of it, after all, he never seen Tigress has the soft side. Then, she continued, "Were those words true when you said to me,** I love you**?" suddenly, Leo's face has lightened up with red.

How would he answer? Just said he has a crush on her along these time?! Then Leo took a deep breathe and unleashed his courage out, or else he'll never forgvie himself for the rest of his life.

"Yes, it's true. I've a crush on you when I first time saw you, and I--Humph!" then he was interrupted by something, Tigress has pressed her lips against on Leo's. Leo was surprised on Tigress and he started to relax himself on the kiss, and so as it was the time for fire up the fireworks, the lights and the explosive made their kiss even more passion. But they didn't noticed that Monkey, Mantis, Viper, Crane, Erin, Alyssa, Po and Shifu were hiding in the brushes and spying on them, sighing with awed.

And the sound of sigh made Tigress and Leo heard, and so they quickly broke up the kiss and with their faces in red.

Leo asked them, " Uh...how long have you guys been here?"

"And how many things you had hear?" Tigress followed up and asked them. They smirked to each other, and Viper answered, "Well, I'll answer Leo's question, we had been hidden in the brushes since Leo got here."

"And I answer Tigress's question, we had heard everything you two lovebirds said." Crane answered.

"Why weren't you guys at the village?" Leo asked again. Then he saw everybody started to smile in Embarssment. Then Mantis explained, "Well...We have been used to get back to the Jade Palace at this time, so we couldn't change our daily habit."

"Fine by me, I'm starting to get some sleeps." Po said as he yawned. The Furious Five were all started to yawn and Shifu went first and so as they followed him back to the palace.

Hey Alyssa Nice Ying Yang Medal Leo said

Thanks, Alyssa Said to her friend

During their way to the Jade Palace, Leo spotted that his pocket has Tigress's daffodil hair clip that Shifu given to her as a gift, he secretly place the hair clip on her left ear, and made Tigress kinda shocked as she turned her head to Leo.

"Don't lose it again." Leo told her, and she returned him a smile and gave him a kiss on his cheek, Leo smiled at her and held her hand walking along the way to the palace.

Tonight, they have a unforgettable and touching memory, they have defeated Wu Lai, the most wanted person in China, and their friend was nearly to death for protected her lover. That night on bunkhouse, Viper slept with Crane in his room and Tigress slept in Leo's room, Erin and Alyssa Slept in Tigress and Viper's rooms Shifu thought that they have a right to show their love and he understood their feeling.

Love will find a way.


End file.
